Four Seasons of Love
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Collection of four oneshots. One story for one season. First is autumn: "That year, autumn weather was exceptionally awful; it was raining all the time..."


**A/N: It would be collection of four one shots. One part for one season. The parts are not related. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bones'**

**"Four Seasons of Love"**

Part 1 - Autumn

That year, autumn weather was exceptionally awful; it was raining all the time, also it was really windy. And the sun, well the sun you could watch only in TV. And that day was not different, maybe except that Brennan had been outside since the morning because someone had found a grave in the park with few remains. And what was worse it did not look like she was going to go home soon, even not to any building where four sure would be warmer that it was outside.

Booth was in a much better situation than she, he sat at his desk in FBI building, writing reports about which Cullen was still talking.

"Because that that you and Brennan are the best on the east coast, doesn't mean that you don't have to do your paperwork" director said. And in that way Booth had not to be worry that he might die from cold, but he could be worry that he might die from boredom. But shall we go back to Bones? Okay, so she had been working for four hours, trying to make everything as fast as possible and in the same time as good as she could. Beside that that she worked under a fake roof which FBI had built for her and the remains, she was soaked and cold and had one so unsquinty dream. She wanted a cup of tee and warm covers, in which she could hide and get warm. But her dream would not come true soon because she had to go to the Jeffersonian and finish examination, leaving pleasures of everyday life for later.

When the clock in the Institute stroke seven, Bones looked up from the examinations table, looked around, stretched her muscles and heard that her stomach started to give a sounds so characteristic when it demanded food. Alas, Booth were supposed to take her from lab at eight pm, because her car was broken. But her stomach was as stubborn as she so it started to make a louder sounds, so powerless Brennan looked through the window where fortunately stopped raining. She quickly decided that she would take a walk to the Royal Dinner and call her partner to change place of their meeting. , grabbed her purse and came out from the building. But it, for sure, was not a happy day four anthropologist because after a few minutes it started to raining again, well truth be told it rather started pouring. So in that way Brennan had a 'nice' walk in a five Celsius degrees, frosty wind and in a white shirt. In addition, without any way of communication because in some way she had left her mobile in her office, so she could not call for a taxi or to Booth.

But the luck smiled to her first time that day and a black SUV stopped. Inside was no one else than Booth.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, opening the passenger door.

Brennan smiled and got in, did not care that together with her she brang a lot of water. Also Booth did not noticed because his eyes were only on Bones' shirt, well exactly on a thing which was under that soaked piece of cloth; white, lace bra which more showed rather than covered, leaving nothing to his imagination. After a few seconds he shake his head, throwing out from his head a picture of him and his friend in a bedroom and not only there, hoping that she had not noticed, because if she had, then she probably would start her lecture "Booth, it's natural thing, even if... yadda yadda yadda."

But fortunately for him, she did not seem to notice, so Booth took of his sweatshirt, in which he had changed after work, and handed it to Bones, saying.

"Here, you're probably cold." he noticed that she was trembling.

She thanked him and put it on. Good for him that it was big enough to cover everything because contrary he would have hard time to concentrate on the road and probably cause more than one accident with half-naked Bones sitting next to him.

On the other side of the car, Brennan sat, inhaling his scent and feeling warm taking control over her body. She closed her eyes and almost drifted to sleep when she felt that the machine stopped.

"Bones, wake up, ride's over." he said calmly, taking the keys out.

Tempe lazily opened her eyes and got out. It took them only few minutes to get to her door. Bones walked first, then Booth, both leaving wet stains.

"I'll go change and be right back. Thanks for that." she said, handing him his sweatshirt. This time Seeley could not stop himself. He put his hand around Brennan's waist, embraced it and in one quick move turned her around so their faces were just inches apart. Bones stand on her toes and kissed him. Booth did the same and after a while her wet clothes landed on the floor and their hands explored their bodies. But this was definitely not her day because after few seconds Temprance sneezed and the atmosphere burst like a bubble. She looked embarrassed in his chocolate eyes, feeling that she had running nose. Booth only smiled, hugged her and kissed her wet hair, saying.

"Someone's get a cold." one more kiss, this time in her lips but Bones started shaking with cold so he gently touched her forehead.

"You've got a fever! Honey, go to bed. ASAP! I'll bring you a hot tee and some pills."

"I'm fine, really." she answered but a loud sneeze betrayed her Booth did not think twice, he just lifted her and carried to the bedroom where he put her under warm covers and sat next to her.

"Don't move! I'll be right back." he said, kissing her forehead once again.

"Okay." she answered. "Booth..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you." she said sleepily.

"I love you too." he smiled and came out. He still could not believe that this woman is the same who some time ago had claimed that love did not exist. That this is the same person who last autumn became his wife and who was no longer the same cold scientist who she used to be. She was no cold, as some people thought, she could warm even chilly, autumn evenings, well maybe beside that one when she needed to be warm. Then it was his duty.

**~The End~**

**So, what do you think? Like it or hate it? Let me know :) And remember constructive criticism is the best :)**


End file.
